youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis in December 2010
During December 2010, Artemis's fears over her family began to significantly impact her work with the Team. Eventually, she, Superboy and Miss Martian were able to reveal their secrets, allowing the Team to deal a major defeat to those who sought to manipulate them. When the entire Justice League came under the Light's control, the Team rallied to find a cure and rescued their mentors. History Bette dragged Artemis along to crash the birthday party of Dick Grayson, the richest kid in Gotham, though neither knew him well. They were met at the door by the Manor butler although Dick welcomed them himself quickly. As Dick accompanied the new girls inside, he was met by a friend of his. Artemis enjoyed a game of tabletop football with Dick and the girls, before Alfred arrived in the room to deliver them pizza. Dick and his guests played a game of spin the bottle. Artemis and Bette sat beside Dick. Artemis and Green Arrow stopped the assassination of Bernell Jones by Black Spider. During their fight with the assassin, Green Arrow was knocked to the ground forcing Artemis to stop the assassin by herself. She ultimately wins when she freezes his web and traps him in a net. Green Arrow congratulates her, and gives her "bonus points" for poetic justice—catching the spider with a web arrow. Artemis returned home and told her mother about her night with Green Arrow, and expressed her satisfaction with the outcome. Paula commented that the life of a superhero suited Artemis, as she was relieved that her daughter is not taking the same criminal path that put her in jail. Paula then revealed that Green Arrow and Batman initially visited Paula before they asked Artemis to join the Team, and that she begged them to help Artemis. Artemis was furious that her mother "begged" them, and stormed out. Artemis was despondent after realizing it was not her skills that allowed her to join the Team, but convinced herself that she was one-of-a-kind, for she spent the last four months proving her worth and so had nothing more to prove. Artemis returned to the Cave and was not enthused that Red Arrow would join the Team. Green Arrow assigned Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow a mission to investigate Sportsmaster, who was spotted at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. To prove her worth, Artemis asked to join in on the mission, stating she had more experience with the Bio-Ship, after Miss Martian and Robin. On their way to New Orleans, Kid Flash told her she didn't have to prove herself; she was a valued member of the Team. It soothed her, but she was still uncomfortable with Red Arrow. Red Arrow ordered Artemis to stay behind in the Bio-Ship, as Sportsmaster had proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage before. She ignored it, disembarking close by to get a better look. That was when Cheshire found her again, and alluded to revealing her secrets. They fought, and Artemis planted a tracer on her sister's sword. Kid Flash joined the fight, and later Red Arrow. Cheshire informed her father they had company. Sportsmaster got what he came for, a suitcase, and made his getaway by boat. Artemis tried to shoot a tracer on him, but couldn't make the shot. Red Arrow did. While the others were reorganizing, Artemis shot another tracer at a passing train. Aqualad and Kid Flash followed that signal, heading north, while she tracked the real tracer. Cheshire had found the tracer, and let her sister walk into her trap. She also revealed that Red Arrow didn't trust her, and put a tracer on her. He was outside, but so was Sportsmaster, ready to attack him. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at the door, so Sportsmaster lost his balance. Red Arrow berated her for not radioing her position, but Artemis shrugged it off. Red Arrow called backup, and took on Sportsmaster. Kid Flash soon arrived to take over for Artemis in her fight with Cheshire. She went after Professor Ivo, and burst into the adjacent room where she didn't just find Ivo, but Brain and Klarion as well. Klarion magically teleported all the villains away. The mission had failed, and Red Arrow knew who to blame: Artemis. He confronted her with the tracer she put on the train. While Red Arrow thought it was a betrayal, Kid Flash thought she deliberately misled them so she could upstage Red Arrow. He kept the tracer as a souvenir. When they had left, Red Arrow again warned her that he did not trust her. Agitated and disappointed, Artemis returned home. She did not want to talk to her mother, just go to bed. But in her room, she found her father. He told her she couldn't fight who she really was, and urged her to change sides. After Robin discovered a string of robberies at the Haly International Traveling Circus, the Team went undercover as "the Daring Dangers". Artemis used the name Diane Danger, and with Red Arrow, played an archer. Robin tracked down possible locations for the next heist, and they posted outside one. Soon, the thief came, but managed to elude them with acrobatic and firebreathing skills. The warehouse exploded, and Artemis and Red Arrow had to carry Robin out. Back at their wagon, Artemis posited there were two thieves, Carlo and Dragon's Breath, based on their skills. But because the other robberies involved ropewalking and bending metal, Red Arrow posited that the entire circus might have been involved. Robin did not like Red Arrow's suggestion, and left. The others did not like Arrow's attitude, and Artemis told him to have an open mind about his three mole suspects. On the train to the next tour stop, Miss Martian fell ill with a flu that went around. She recalled being touched by Ray the roustabout, so Robin and Artemis set out to look for him. They found his wagon, and indications that he was the thief. But no sign of him. Robin ordered them to search the entire train. They eventually found him on the roof, where Robin discovered Ray was actually Parasite. After absorbing Superboy's powers, Parasite used heat vision to melt Red Arrow's and Artemis's bows, and escape. Parasite was going to use the stolen technology to create a black hole with the Large Boson Collider. The Team tracked him and attacked, but Parasite was superior. He absorbed Superboy's powers again, and after Red Arrow shot a foam arrow at him, threatened to crush him telekinetically. Artemis shot a gas arrow at him, which ignited. Because he had absorbed Miss Martian's vulnerability to fire, he was weakened, and let Red Arrow go. Parasite was arrested, and Red Arrow apologized to Artemis and the others for hounding them. Seeing them in action, he concluded that there was no mole on the Team. The Team watched the induction of five new Justice Leaguers, including Red Arrow. They had to explain a lot to their newest member, Rocket, who was unfamiliar with everything that had happened the past weeks. In the middle of his explanation, Robin was interrupted by his computer. Cheshire was sighted boarding a plane in Asheville. They traced the plane to the Smokeys, and Artemis was horrified when they found it crashed in a valley. They investigated, and seeing Cheshire alive made her feel a bit better. It was a trap, however; Riddler had planned to get rid of them once and for all. Inside a force field, everyone picked an opponent. Artemis fought her sister, but they were evenly matched. Superboy's fight with Mammoth caused an avalanche, and Cheshire had to push her sister out of the way of the falling rocks. While they might have forced to fight, Cheshire admitted that the two of them were still sisters, and that was enough reason for Cheshire to keep her sister from getting killed. After delivering this reaffirmation of familial status, Cheshire slipped away. Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer were arrested, and the case of Starro-tech that had previously eluded them in New Orleans, was secured. The Team brought the case to Batman, who was going to study it. But as soon as he and the other Leaguers left, the Team discussed the trap. Artemis was annoyed at hearing "the mole thing", a matter that had been put to rest. After being contacted ultrasonically by Lex Luthor, Superboy admitted to the Team that only half his DNA was human, he had been using Shields, and Luthor wanted him to go to Santa Prisca. Hearing this, Artemis came clean as well. She revealed her family secret, and was surprised at the support she got from Kid Flash. Cheshire would pick her up, and they would be heading to the Caribbean island as well. After Miss Martian revealed she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee, they formed a plan. Though outwardly, Artemis played as if she really had gone over to her father's side, she showed her true intentions when Superboy's cover was about to be blown. With Miss Martian's help, she evaded her father's charge, and called in backup. Artemis was attacked by her father, while her sister stayed mostly behind him. Kid Flash's attempt to help her was easily beaten off. At Aqualad's command, Artemis jumped onto a branch, and Aqualad used Apokoliptan weaponry to trap Sportsmaster in quicksand. Submerged to his chest, he called out for Jade, but she abandoned him. Artemis kicked him in the face, and gave his hockey mask to Kid flash as a souvenir. Having returned from Santa Prisca, the Team learned from Batman that Red Arrow was the mole and a clone, and that the real Roy Harper was likely dead. Artemis extended a hand to Kid Flash's shoulder to comfort him at the apparent death of his friend, but pulled back before making contact. After Batman disapproved of the Team tracking Red Arrow and left, Red Tornado approached Aqualad, but mysteriously shut down. Aqualad split the Team up and has Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian come with him to track Red Arrow while the others attempt to reboot Tornado. After finding Roy in the capital, they rendezvoused with the rest of the Team and formulated a plan. The Team traveled to the Watchtower in the Bio-Ship and entered it clandestinely by breaching a hole in the side. Breaking into tactical teams, the Team split up. Artemis and Kid Flash ambushed Plastic Man and gave him cure-tech. Moving on, they soon found themselves fighting for their lives against Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman in the hangar, requiring them to call in backup from the rest of the Team. Aqualad defeated them by opening and then closing the air lock, causing the Leaguers to hit the air-lock doors. When they made it to the central hall, they saw Klarion and Vandal Savage teleport away. References See also * Artemis * Artemis in August 2010 * Artemis in September 2010 * Artemis in October 2010 * Artemis in November 2010 * Artemis in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories